Mining and construction machines, such as hydraulic mining shovels, excavators, wheel loaders, cable shovels, bucket wheels, and draglines commonly employ undercarriage track systems. The undercarriage track systems generally employ a track chain assembly formed by interconnected track links. The track chain assembly is generally guided and supported by rollers. The contact between the track links and the rollers may create high stresses, which can cause, inter alia, wear along contact surfaces of the rollers and track links.
The undercarriage track system may be monitored to determine when to service the undercarriage track system. U.S. Patent application No. 2013/0255354 to Hawkins et al., for example, discloses an undercarriage monitoring device having a roller assembly including a fixed roller component and a bushing. An opening is formed within the fixed roller component. A first sensor is disposed within the opening of the fixed roller component over the bushing. The first sensor is configured to sense a first physical characteristic of the bushing. The fixed roller component is a shaft or a housing. The first sensor is a temperature sensor or a Hall effect sensor. A magnet is disposed on the roller assembly. A second sensor is disposed within the opening of the fixed roller component over the bushing. The second sensor is configured to sense a second physical characteristic of the bushing. A data transmitting device is coupled to the first sensor. Data is collected from the sensor. The data collected from the sensor is transmitted to a receiving device.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.